<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Force Relief by ArizonaiceT666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726500">Force Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaiceT666/pseuds/ArizonaiceT666'>ArizonaiceT666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinda, Maledom, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaiceT666/pseuds/ArizonaiceT666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The dark side of the force isn’t something you just let go of. It’s like a drug. You need to be wained off it.”</p><p>The now redeemed Ben Solo is suffering from residual effects of his time on the Dark Side. And naturally the best treatment for this, is to have some good ol' rough sex with Rey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Force Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*commission*</p><p>First star wars/reylo attempt. Thought it turned out pretty good.</p><p>(I will continue The Mad Lion and the Wolf Bitch soon. Just had to knock out some commissions. Daddy needs his Christmas money)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The redemption of Ben Solo aka Kylo Ren wasn’t something the Resistance saw coming. When Rey dragged the half dead man to the Resistance base, It nearly incited a riot. Some wanted him tortured. Some wanted him executed. Some wanted him tortured AND executed. But Rey stood firm, explaining how Ben helped her defeat the Emperor; explaining how Ben was secretly a double agent like Hux (this was a lie, but they didn’t need to know that). It didn’t hurt that Poe Dameron, Finn, and Rose Tico, heroes of the Resistance came to their defense, if for no other reason than they trusted Rey, even if they didn’t trust him. It took a while, but eventually the Resistance begrudgingly accepted, tolerated his presence there.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Problem was Ben was NOT making thing very easy. Though you could no longer call him a Sith, he was still kind of an asshole. Temperamental, vulgar, moody, subject to fits of anger, He was really putting a strain on how far Rey’s word went in the Resistance. But she stood by him firm. Nobody understood their connection, how could they really? They weren’t force sensitive. Rey and Ben had been through things together in a short span of time that she could never put in words. Unfortunately that doesn’t mean much when a 6’6,” black clad, walking tantrum chokes out crew members for petty insults.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You have to get him under control Rey” Poe tells her at dinner. Ben didn’t like to eat in the canteen, and to be frank, it was for the best. Rey had her meals with her friends before going to check in on him. “I mean, he broke 3 of Corporeal Dyne’s ribs. Over cutting him in line.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rose and Finn nod their heads in agreement.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He didn’t mean to” Rey offered weakly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I heard some crew saying that we should shoot him out the air lock.” Rose added.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh don’t be silly” said Finn. “Leia survived being spaced, so Ren probably would too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey shot them a disapproving look.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Just saying” Finn quickly added before going back to his stew.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“All jokes aside, he needs to get his shit together. You vouched for him, and we vouched for you. He can’t be fighting the crew. He can’t be insulting commanding officers. Hell he hasn’t even given us any good intel on First Order hold outs” Poe said sternly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey looked to Finn for help, but in reality he agreed with Poe, and just shrugged his shoulders. Rey sighed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Look I’m trying. We’ve been through a lot. I know him more than anyone could know. But it’s not as simple as ‘oh welcome to the good guys.’ He’s…… delicate.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Finn snorted at that. Rey shot him another glare.</p><p class="p1">______________________________________________________________________________</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Rey’</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey awoke from her sleep, shooting up in her bed. She looked around.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Rey…please’ </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was Ben. He was contacting her though their force bond. The two rarely did this anymore. They were on the same base. They could reasonably see each other whenever they wanted. For Ben to be using their bond-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey shot out of bed, she didn’t even bother to slip her shoes on. She ran through the corridors, past some very confused looking crew members and droids. Her mind was racing. Had something happened to Ben? Did the Resistance finally have enough if him? He was still in his room, maybe he became sick? Sick enough to call for help. As her mind raced, so did she.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She arrived at his room and slammed her hand on the door pad. The door hissed open and she saw…..Ben. Sitting in bed. Looking perfectly fine, if not startled by her sudden appearance. Confused and slightly annoyed, she walks in, closing the door behind her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben, are you alright?” She asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well I WAS until you barged in like a rabid Tauntaun.” He said groggily.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I- you. Ben. YOU reached out to me”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now this got his attention.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But- Are you sure?” He asked cautiously</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ah yes, must be the other force-sensitive person I’m bonded with.” She says rolling her eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben is silent for a moment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well it was a mistake. I’m fine”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben, you called out for me. You were pleading-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I said I’m FINE.” He saids putting his face in his hands. “Really, I am. You can go back to bed”.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey naturally, didn’t buy that for a second. She sits on the foot of his bed and glares at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hold on. We need to talk. What’s going on with you? You’re…you’ve been. Quite frankly you’ve been acting like an ass.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He scoffs at her eloquent description and looks away, but Rey doesn’t let him off the hook just yet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’ve been fighting with everyone. These people are your teammates now, your family.” She tried.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Families fight. I know that better than anyone.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey reels back like she’s been slapped.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why would you say that? Ben you’ve CHANGED. I believe that, but if you still don’t, then there isn’t much I can do for you.” Rey gets up for the door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wait.” Ben reaches out and grabs her wrist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Then she feels it. Darkness. The Dark Side. Levels that she hadn’t sensed in him since the remains of the Death Star. She snatches her hand away as if it were burned. She looks at Ben, who eyes are cast downward, ashamed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben….what is this. What’s happening. Why?” She asked in a panic frenzy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s hard to explain.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well you’d better fucking try. Because from where I’m standing, I’m looking at Kylo Ren, not Ben Solo.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now it was Ben’s turn to look like he’d been slapped. His jaw tightens and he lets out a weary sigh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The dark side of the force isn’t something you just let go of. It’s like a drug. You need to be wained off it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t understand-“ Rey is cut off by Ben holding up his hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And the dark side is something that needs…..relief ever so often.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Relief.” She repeated.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The Jedi were told to restrict themselves from secular pleasures. To dedicate themselves completely into the force. That is not possible with the darkside. While yes, we were told to pour ourselves completely into it, the darkside is destructive to the mind, and body. A trade off. To counteract that, we did the opposite of the jedi. We partook in the sensual pleasures whenever our minds got clouded. It helped level us out. Keep our minds sharp. Sane. Mostly.” He explained.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey looked at him.The lashing out, the force spikes; it was all making sense. At first she thought she should be angry at him for keeping something like this to himself, but she understood the instinct to fold within oneself. She did it all the time in her life. While she WAS angry, she mostly felt pity for him. He was trying so hard, but he still had to deal with the toll the darkside took on his body. She sat back down on his bed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You should have told me Ben.” She said simply</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Told you what? ‘Hey sorry, I’m might be subject to fits of violence and insanity due to my many years as a force of evil. But trust me I’m one of the good guys now’” He bit sarcastically.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Minus the attitude, but yes. Ben I ACCEPT you. I know the man you were. I’m here to support the man you are now.” She said smiling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He didn’t reply, but his face softened. The sat in silence for a few moments.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So. How did you find relief.” She suddenly asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The question caught him off guard, and Rey swore she saw the semblance of a blush appear on his pale skin.</p><p class="p1">“Well there were many things the Sith did to find Force Relief. Some hunted big game. Others partook in mind altering drugs. Some-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m not asking what the Sith did. I’m asking what YOU did” she said poking his chest with her finger. Now he was unmistakably red in the face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I…Snoke would often contract….people for me- women- to come and serve my needs. Whatever they might be.” He said, almost looking ashamed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What, like concubines?” Rey asked, half kidding. When Ben averted his eyes, she realized he was completely serious.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh…..uh-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I never forced them! And they were payed extremely well!” He said a bit too defensively.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben, Ben relax. I’m not judging you. I’m just…..surprised is all” She said putting her hands up. Honestly she was glad it was this, and not something morbid like killing small animals.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He relaxed a bit, but was still clearly not happy that he was divulging something that he found embarrassing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Have you tried…you know-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What? Stroking my dick?” He asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Heat filled Rey’s face as she averted his eyes from him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sorry. Thats the stress. Yes, I’ve tried. It doesn’t work.”</p><p class="p1">“Well…why don’t you know, find someone.”</p><p class="p1">“And where pray tell would I do that. This base? Besides you, everyone here just tolerates me, barely at that. Plus I have no money for a lady of the night, anyone thing of value I had was tied to the Order, and something tells me that the Resistance probably wouldn’t approve a request for funds to get my dick wet.” He explained grimly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It became apparent to Rey, that the more Ben talked about it, the more dire the situation was seeming to him. She hadn’t meant to make him upset, but she needed to know what was happening. Now that she did, she felt a duty to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well…what about me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey almost was hurt by how quickly he said no.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do…do you not find me attractive?” She asked, trying and failing to mask the hurt from her voice. Realizing what she must have been thinking, Ben quickly grabs her shoulders</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Rey that’s not it…I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hurt me?” she snorted “Ben we’ve literally tried to kill each other in the past. It’s just sex.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Rey feels Ben’s hand on her jaw, holding her head in place. Ben is staring her directly in the eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It is NOT just sex. This is the darkside. This wouldn’t be lovemaking. I would FUCK you. Use you. I’ll barely be myself. I go into a trance, and when I’m in that trance, only MY pleasure is of importance. You’d just become another whore. Not even a whore. A hole. Do you understand now?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He had said all this with the intent to scare her away. To kill her curiosity. That’s always been Rey’s problem. She was too curious. Always wondering about things that were better left unspoken. Untouched. Yet staring into her eye, holding her there, he didn’t see her pull back. Her nostrils flared. Her pupils dilated. He could feel her through the force, and while there was some apprehension, the dominate feeling was pure lust.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, that’s quite interesting Junkrat” He said quietly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t know what you me-OOF”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey found her self on her stomach, replacing Ben’s position on the bed. Ben on the other hand was know looming over her, locking her right arm behind her back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben what are you-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Last chance….back out now. Say no, and I’ll let you up. We’ll act like this never happened, and I’ll find some way to relieve myself. But if you stay-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben let the implications float in the air. Rey lighty struggled against his grasp, not to escape, but to test how much force he was using to keep her pinned down. He was holding her fast. She could tell he was serious. She could feel his intensity through their force bond. All She could do was look over her shoulder, and slowly say-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m staying.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That was all it took. Before she realized what was happening, her pants were tugged down past her waist, and Ben rammed his cock directly in her to the hilt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She would be lying if she said his description of what he was going to do to her didn’t get her juices flowing, but there was no way she could be prepared for Ben’s sheer size. While she didn’t get a chance to see his cock, she had to guess the monster stretching her out had to be at least 10 or 11 inches. Suffice it to say the exact details weren’t on her mind at that very moment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes went wide as she let out a scream, that was quickly muffled by Ben pushing her face into his pillow. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size, clench around, and then true to his word, he <b>used</b> her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He sets a brutal pace, hips snapping against Rey’s firm ass. It was almost as if he was trying to fuck her into the mattress. Still holding her arm with one hand, he allowed his other hand to snake into Rey’s three buns, and yank her head back. She let out a mixture of a yelp and a moan as he leaned in close, still rapidly fucking her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Remember. I gave you a choice.” He growled in her ear, before smashing his mouth to hers in a kiss. Maybe kiss wasn’t the right word. Their teeth clacked, noses mashed, and Ben basically just shoves his tongue down her throat. It was nothing like their kiss on Exegol. All she could do was take it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Despite the abuse and forcefulness, Rey couldn’t deny she was enjoying this. Once she got past the initial discomfort of her sudden fullness, her pussy leaked and and clenched around his cock. She moaned into his mouth as he continued to pound in and out of her dripping cunt. Rey was no virgin, and she definitely wasn’t new to rough sex, not much of anything is gentle on Jakku, but Ben was something entirely different. It was almost as if the darkside was flowing into her as he fucked her, causing her body to ignite, react to him, lower her inhibitions.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, Ben lets go and pulls completely out of her. She plops on the mattress, and nearly whimpers at the loss of contact. She looks back at Ben on his knees, cock bobbing in the air.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Stand up” he orders. Rey gives him a weary look, before complying. She almost stumbles from being so thoroughly fucked. She looks to Ben for further instructions. He smirks at her obedience in such a short time span.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Strip” He says simply.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey grabs the bottom of her night shirt, and pulls it over her head. She never really bothered with bras or under wrappings, so her C-cup breast spilled free immediately. She then shimmied out of her already half down pants and underwear, and kicked them off. Despite being fucked by Kylo mere seconds ago, she suddenly felt a bit self-conscious being naked in front of him. She was trembling, both from the coolness of the room, and from sheer excitement. Ben gingerly lies on his bed, rod sticking proudly in the air, still glistening with Rey’s juices.</p><p class="p1">“Ride me”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rey goes to the bed, and slowly mounts Ben’s prone form. She lines his tip up with her entrance, and slowly slides down, restretching to his size. She was taking her time, so Ben decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed her hips, and pulled her down, impaling her on his cock. She let out a gasp in surprise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I said <b>RIDE ME</b>”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His tone left no room for discussion. Rey planted her feet on either side of Ben’s hips, and began bouncing on his cock. He rested his hands on her hips, but let her do the work, fucking herself on him. Rey was moaning freely and wantonly now. She’s never felt anything like this before. Ben’s body, the force that was pouring into her, all of her nerves were on 100, her mind in a lust and pleasure filled haze.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-Ben-“ She moaned as she continued to ride his cock.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Look at you, my little Junkrat. If I knew it was this easy, I would’ve fucked you when you were strapped in the my interrogation room. I would’ve bent you over in the throne room and fucked you until you were nothing more than my pet.” He grunted out. Despite the dark and recent memories He was bringing up, Rey couldn’t help but clench around him and moan from hearing them. Would it have been that easy? If Ben had decided to take earlier, would she have been able to deny him. Would he have brought her into the dark, instead of him into the light?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was pulled from her thought when she suddenly found herself on her back, with Ben looming over her. He never pulled out of her when he flipped them over, and pushed her legs apart until her thighs were flat against the mattress, giving himself full access to her. He dove his cock deep in her, and Rey’s eyes nearly rolled into her head as she let out a shrill moan. He still set a rapid pace, but this time he seemed more focused on reaching as deep as he could, almost as if he was trying to fuck her womb directly. Rey didn’t think her cunt would ever be the same after this. He was breaking and remolding her pussy, almost like a Jedi, or Sith, master would do to their apprentice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ben Ben Ben, oh FUCK. I’m going to cum, i’m going to cum, I’m going-“ She babbled out. Ben paid no mind to her words as he continued to fuck her fast and deep. She saw stars as her pussy started to spasm around him as she came. Her hips arched and shook, which Ben just took as an opportunity to try and get even deeper into her cunt. After a few seconds, she went limp, basically allowing Ben to move and fuck her like his own personal cock sleeve. He fucked and fucked her, until his orgasm neared. He leaned in close, mouth hovering right next to her ear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m going to cum.” He groaned out. “I’ll let you decide where.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She turned her head to look him in the eyes. Behind her lust filled blown out pupils, there were unspoken words. She pulled him down to her in a rough kiss. Ben gave a few more savage pumps pf his hips before bottoming out in her, deeper than ever. His cock spasmed and swelled as he shot rope after rope of hot cum in her. The feeling was enough to send Rey over the edge again, clenching around him, to milk every last drop out of him. After what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute, he went limp, allowing his weight to fall on top of her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The both laid there, breathing heavily, still connected. They stayed like that for several minutes, in comfortable silence. Finally, Rey decided to break it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Feel better?” She asked simply. Ben let out a slight chuckle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah. I feel a little better. Think I’ll have it out my system after the third round.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well thats- wait. Third round?” She asked, eyes growing a bit wide. This time Ben’s chuckle was a bit darker.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t tell me you thought the Darkside could be extinguished in one measly session?” He said, grin spreading on his face. As he spoke, Rey could feel his cock hardening inside of her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She looked at him, with slight panic, and a little excitement in her eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was fucked.</p><p class="p1">______________________________________________________________________________</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As it turned out, Ben lowballed the rounds of sex the two ended up having. 6 times. ^ more times he fucked her, ravaged her, used her to his own personal needs. Not that Rey was complaining. She loved the treatment, not that she’d ever admit that out loud. He fucked her every which way: Bent over, forced to grab her ankles as he drilled into from behind; Ankles pushed behind her head as he dove into her cunt. At one point, he lifted her up in a full nelson, hooking his arms under knees and locking them behind her head, as he rammed into her from bellow. She must have passed out at some point, because she woke up to Ben bouncing her on his cock like a fuck doll. After round six, Ben, and the dark side, was finally satisfied. He laid down in bed, next to the cum filled, bruised, fucked-stupid mess he made of Rey, and shut his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He awoke to a knock at his door.He had slept a few hours, and honestly, Ben had not felt this good in along time. Things felt…lighter, clearer. He slid on his pants, and went to his door. He opened it halfway and on the other side was Poe Dameron.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“K-*ahem* Ben.” Poe said, obviously trying to force his politeness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Dameron” Ben responded, actually meaning his politeness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I was looking for Rey. She wasn’t in her room when we checked and-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She’s off training with the force. She asked if I wanted to join her earlier, but I wasn’t up to it”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ah, well…then I’ll let you get back to your morning” Poe said, apprently not seeing through Ben’s lie. If Ben had opened the door all the way, or if Poe had leaned forward some more, he would seen the state Rey was in, face down on the mattress, ass up, dried cum running down her from between her legs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe turned to leave, but Ben stopped him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey….Poe. I know I’m not easy to get along with. In fact I’ve been acting like a right bastard. Just know that I am working on it. I’m here to help. We’re on the same side now.” He said, earnestly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe glances over his shoulder, and gives a slight smirk.</p><p class="p1">“Good to hear.” He responds as he walks off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben steps back into his room and notices Rey begin to stir. He goes over to the bed, and kneels by her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How are you feeling” He asks, reaching a hand out to stroke her hair. “Can you stand”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nuuuuuh” She groans into the mattress.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you hungry?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She nods her head into the mattress.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben stands up and begins to dress himself in his day clothes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll go get us some breakfast, and make the proper excuses if anyone asks where you are.” He states, pulling on his boots. Dressed, he walks back over to the bed, and leans down to give Rey a quick kiss to the temple. “Thank you for helping me Rey” He saids into her ear, before turning and leaving the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After a moment, Rey props her self up onto her forearms. She smiles slightly</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Anytime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my twitter: twitter.com/IceT666</p><p>if you want to commission me, hit me up @arizonaicet@tutanota.com.</p><p>Or PM me here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>